A Memorable Thanksgiving
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: The Cahills have been invited to Ian's for thanksgiving. Dedicated to Choclate1203 for winning third in my contest. Choclate1203 will be writing more for this story. It is now her story!


**Congrats to Choclate1203 for coming in third in my marriage proposal contest. Her prize was a one shot of her choice of couple proposing or marrying. The couple she picked was Cara Pierce and Ian Kabra. I've written a Cara Ian already. So this one is a bit different. I'm trying AU (not to much) for this one. Hope you enjoy! Dedicated to Choclate1203!**

 _A Memorable Thanksgiving!_

It was three weeks until thanksgiving! Cara Pierce couldn't wait. Not only was thanksgiving her favorite time of year, her boyfriend, Ian Kabra, had invited her to his parents for thanksgiving. Cara had never met Ian's parents before. He had met hers, just not the other way around. Her parents really like Ian. Will Ian's parents really like her?

Cara tossed her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. She was babysitting again. Nellie and Sammy had gotten married back in spring a few years ago. Now they had a four year old, a two year old, and another on the way. Nellie always needed someone to babysit. Cara always happened to be the one. Nellie trusted her the most. Nia and Edmound didn't listen to just anyone. Only the people they liked. Thankfully they liked Cara. Unfortunately they didn't like Ian. "That might be a problem," Cara muttered to herself. Ian had invited all the Cahills to thanksgiving. That meant Nellie and Sammy, plus the kids.

"Cara, look at me," Nia cryed before jumping off the bed.

"Nia, you might get hurt!" Cara yelled, but it was too late. Nia jumped and was now sitting on the floor crying. "Oh Nia. Are you okay?"

"My leg hurts," wailed Nia. Sure enough Nias knee was bleeding. Cara rushed to take care of it. Once her knee was cleaned, they put a bandaid on it. After that Nia was just fine. She jumped back up to play with her brother.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Thanks again Cara!" Nellie said for the millionth time.

"It wasn't a big deal." Cara replied calmly.

"Ian didn't come over did her?" Nellie asked unsure.

"No. Ian says he has a thanksgiving surprise and I shouldn't be with him till then. He thinks he might spoil my surprise." Cara said with a laugh.

"Boys are like that." Nellie told her as she left.

"Bye Cara!" Squealed the kids as Nellie pulled out of the driveway.

Cara went back in the house to relax. She started by making some nice lemonade. It may of been the end of October, but it felt like the middle of August. Once she drank her lemonade, she decided to go for a walk. What she saw stunned her.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

When Cara got to the park, she saw Jake Rosenbloom, Amy Cahills boyfriend, nuzzling Sinead Starling. Definitely not Amy. They were neck to neck on the park bench. Jake kept looking down at Sinead's shirt, which showed way to much cleavage. Sinead kept running her hands through Jake's dark black hair. Cara almost shouted "get a room" but then thought better of it. All she did was walk away and pull out her phone. She took a few quick photos and sent them to Amy via text.

Cara: 1 attachment. Your still dating right?

Amy: We were. Now we aren't!

The photo she sent showed Jake literally inches away from the collar of Sinead's shirt. It looked like they were going to do it on a park bench. Suddenly Jake looked up and pull out his phone. He said something to Sinead and left. Sinead sat on the bench for a minute pouting, before she got up.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

 _The day before Thanksgiving_

It was a busy day in the Kabra mansion. All of the guest had arrived and had started helping prep for the next day. Cara and Ian spent almost the whole day together. Little did Cara know Ian had a life changing surprise for the next day.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Amy sat on the couch in the family room. For some reason she didn't feel welcomed. She had ditched Jake because he was cheating on her. With Sinead! Amy felt wierd not have Jake to wrap his arms around her. She always felt welcomed with Jake. Evan didn't give her the same feel. Neither did anyone else.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-–

 _Thanksgiving dinner_

"Thank you all for coming!" Ian said, in a proper manner. "Before we begin I have something to share." He got down on one knee in front of Cara. "Cara, my love. You had stood with me for some time now. I would've never known to fold my socks the way you do without you. I need someone like you in my life. So, Cara Ann Pierce, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Cara screamed. She jumped on Ian and almost broke his leg.

"Let's eat," cryed Edmound. He was the little eater.

"Let Cara and Ian enjoy heir moment," Nellie shushed her boy.

"Quite all right folks, " Ian said," let's eat."

With that they ate and had one of the most memorable thanksgivings ever. Especially for Cara.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Closest I came to 1000 words in a chapter (including author notes). Again congrats Choclate1203.**


End file.
